rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Я полечу сиянью на встречу
Я полечу сиянью на встречу (англ. More of Me, правильный перевод на русский — Больше меня) — песня, являющаяся заключительной темой мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Звучит в титрах практически всех эпизодов (исключение — серия Королева на день). Текст Отрывок из мультсериала Русскоязычная версия = Я полечу сиянью на встречу И проблем не замечу, Только вперёд иду, Чудо со мной всегда! Я ждать не могу погони за счастьем, Я спешу и в одночасье, Солнце мир мой озарит, В сердце музыка звучит! Звучит. И музыка звучит! |-| Оригинальная версия = Now I got my eyes openin' wider My heart burnin' like fire Feels like I'm so alive I'm never going back Whatever I want now, I'm gonna chase Who I am I can't contain it I'm not gonna hold it in 'Cause there's more of me to give (oh yeah) There's more of me to give Полная версия Оригинальная версия= I was always searching for a reason Never knew that taste of freedom I knew that there was some more than just what I was seeing But it was so hard to believe it Then somehow you brought out A strength that was deep down Let it out Now I got my eyes open and wide My heart burnin' like fire Feels like I'm so alive I'm never going back Whatever I want now, I'm gonna chase Who I am I can't contain it I'm not gonna hold it in 'Cause there's more of me to give There's more of me to give I can feel the sunlight shining through me There's a beautiful world under my feet It's all mine, its time to soak it all up Full speed, can't keep it bottled up Feel my spirit, let it run wild Then somehow you brought out A strength that was deep down Let it out Now I got my eyes openin' wider My heart burnin' like fire Feels like I'm so alive I'm never going back Whatever I want now, I'm gonna chase Who I am I can't contain it I'm not gonna hold it in 'Cause there's more of me to give There's more of me to give Oh yeah There's no limit we can be Everything we're meant to be Im seein' it all through different eyes For the first time Larger than life I got my eyes openin' wider My heart burnin, like fire, yeah Now I got my eyes openin' wider My heart burnin' like fire Feels like I'm so alive I'm never going back Whatever I want now, I'm gonna chase Who I am I can't contain it I'm not gonna hold it in 'Cause there's more of me to give (oh yeah) There's more of me to give There's more of me to give |-| Любительский перевод= Кажется, всю жизнь искала повод И не знала вкус свободы. Я знала, где-то есть там то,что мне не увидеть, Но в это сложно так поверить. И вдруг я внутри в себе Силу открыла, Что была. И я теперь смотрю широко, А сердце словно огонь. Я чувствую, что я живу. Нет,не вернусь назад. И что я хочу - теперь точно знаю- Быть собой я выбираю. В рамках не буду я держать, Всю себя смогу отдать. Словно свет насквозь меня проходит, Под ногами мир - о, как он красив! Он мой. Чувствую я его. Бегу - время меня не ждёт, Пусть душа от счастья поёт. Ведь вдруг я внутри в себе Силу открыла, Что была. И я теперь смотрю широко, А сердце словно огонь. Я чувствую, что я живу. Нет,не вернусь назад. И что я хочу - теперь точно знаю- Быть собой я выбираю. В рамках не буду я держать, Всю себя смогу отдать. И ограничений нет, А что вижу я теперь, Стало все совсем другим. Да впервые. Больше,чем жизнь! И я теперь смотрю широко, Моё сердце - огонь. И я теперь смотрю широко, А сердце словно огонь. Я чувствую, что я живу. Нет,не вернусь назад. И что я хочу - теперь точно знаю- Быть собой я выбираю. В рамках не буду я держать, Всю себя смогу отдать. Я всю себя отдам Галерея More Of Me - Natasha Bedingfield Tangled Audio Lyrics|Полная версия песни (на английском) en:More of Me Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»